Fade Out
by EVERNEATH
Summary: The surrounding people, and knowledge of where I was faded out, to just her, the one girl that made me smile genuinely for the first time in a long time, and something told me that this was the first time she had ever let anybody in. One-shot. Tamaki X OC


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, this manga series belong to Bisco Hatori. However, I do own any random guests that are in there and my OC, Blaise.

_Fade Out_

Gentle clink of china against wood, the tapping of a spoon against a saucer and the general laughter and happiness of our guests wafted through the room, but lately I had been craving more. Not just simple smiles from girls who thought I was superficial, but a chance to really get to know someone but no one had captured my eyes. Purple eyes sought out the girl with the chocolate eyes and short brown hair clad in the boys' uniform, she was currently with customers but nothing stirred in my chest. To me Haruhi was a daughter and nothing more, even after the insistent questions from the other Hosts.

I scanned the room taking in Honey's adorable side, with warm brown eyes and disarmingly sweet smile, along with Mori's tall dark side it was the perfect balance. Shaking my head slightly at the Twins, Kaoru and Hikaru's latest antics, I grinned at Hikaru's finger slid along Kaoru's chin, electing squeals of shock and pleasure from their guests.

Slender fingers ran through messy golden locks, purple eyes glittered as they stared into boring brown eyes, I smiled but lately it had become forced, unattached, "How are you today my lovely ladies?" I asked, not really interested this time, something was wrong with me today.

"Oh Tamaki, we are so excited to be here." Said Poppy; the girl with the green eyes and a regular of mine.

Mary pouted slightly, "You seem distracted Tamaki, is something wrong?"

I laughed lifelessly, "Oh no. I was just thinking what it would be like to take a moonlit walk with you along a beach." I said, my lips curving up in a genuine smile this time.

I watched as all three girls fainted in a tangle of limbs and brown, blonde and red hair, each of the fanning themselves as if the room temperature had shot up somewhere between smouldering and an inferno. My eyes rested on the last member of the Host Club and my best friend, Kyoya Otori, his glasses shone as he spoke to two girls that had just walked into the Music Room #3. I knew one girl, Hannah her golden hair perfectly curled and her big baby blue eyes sparkled as she took in Kyoya's cool and intelligent type, she was a regular of the Twins.

Purple eyes sought out the other girl; she was beautiful with smouldering grey eyes and dark hair that swirled around her waist like stopped smoke. I watched as she shrugged slender shoulders in response to Kyoya's question sending ripples through her loose crimson shirt. I watched as Kyoya gestured to a couch and she followed behind him, skinny jean clad legs moving gracefully with the loud clip of her heeled boots against the marble floor.

"Who is she?" I asked one of the girls that were now sitting up a scowl on her average looking face.

"You don't know?" I heard Kaoru come up behind me and rested his arms on the couch, Hikaru came up behind him and rested his arm over his shoulder and against his chest, leaning his head on Kaoru's shoulder, "She's Kyoya's cousin." He said matter of fact, as if everyone should have known this.

"Her name is Blaise." One of the girls said her voice filled with distaste.

Another girl nodded continuing on, "Her mother is an amazing Fashion Designer and model and her Father is a world acclaimed actor, her mother is Kyoya's father's sister."

Red hair was twisted around a finger as the other girl glared in the direction of the girl with the smoke captured eyes, "I don't like her. She seems too dark for my liking."

Honey and Mori had joined us, "I don't know about that she reminds me of Tamaki a little, like how Tamaki is on the outward is what she is like of the inside." Honey said his childish voice suddenly serious.

"You mean radiant like the sun?" another girl questioned.

I ignored them all as I watched as she gracefully sat down opposite Kyoya, ruby red lips curving up in a gentle yet disarming smile as she spoke to her cousin. Her slender fingers played along the china cup he had offered her, bringing the cup to her lips and taking a small sip of the amber liquid. Something unusual burned in my veins, I started as dark grey eyes caught mine- a piercing sweetness and dizzying exhilaration mixed in my body as her eyes watched me. A small smile played along her lips and then faded to nothing as she took in the guests that surrounded me, clamouring for my attention.

"Tamaki! Hey Tamaki!" Honey said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Where did you go just now?" Hikaru questioned.

I felt a connection- as if something deeper than words was being communicated. My heart thumped in my chest as her eyes slid from my face to the twins still entangled in each other, raising her eyebrow delicately at the scene. Mori and Honey caused her to smile sweetly as if the brotherly connection between them was bitter sweet. Her dark eyes rested on Haruhi who smiled at the stranger, her eyes widened slightly and she turned to Kyoya asking him a question.

Kyoya's own dark eyes lingered on her for a moment before glancing behind him at Haruhi and he nodded slightly. The strange girl named Blaise tilted her head back and laughed; the sound was like water on china. All the Host members and most of the guests became distracted by the change in the girl, she looked so fierce when she had first walked in but now her face was carefree and full of light- like how I usually am, carefree and airy, flirting with anybody and flitting from moment to moment, like a bee to a flower.

Shaking legs pushed me up and I stretched my lithe body, walking away from my guests and making my way to the little corner Kyoya and his cousin had holed up in separate from the pleasures of the Host Club. I paused at the end of the couch, watching the light shift through her dark locks like smoke sliding through an open room.

Kyoya turned to me, he smiled slightly his glasses flashing in his signature way: "Tamaki I was wondering how long it would take you to disengage from you guests to come here. This is my cousin Blaise Otori. This is Tamaki Suoh the Host Club's King."

Purple eyes widened as beautiful dark eyes rested on me, a small smile played along her lips, "Of course, this harem could have only been created by one such as you, and Tamaki was it?"

My lips twitched slightly as I took her hand, she shook it instead of allowing me to place a kiss on her proffered hand, something like a shadow of doubt crossed her face, "May I join you?" I queried, wanting to know about this strange girl who acted so much like Kyoya.

"That would be great; I have some work to do so could you keep her company?" Kyoya asked a small smile played along his lips, I knew that face, Kyoya was planning something and when the Demon King is planning something you run for cover.

"You make me seem like a job." Blaise said, laughter in her voice but a hard edge to her eyes as Kyoya stood up and walked away from her, she lowered her head to hide to glistening in her eyes, I watched as a single tear slid down her cheek, "He hates me." She said her voice hitching around the words.

Lowering my body to the seat I splayed out my body beside her, stretching out like a cat. Her body tensed beside me, edging away from me on the small couch, "He doesn't hate you he just wants to do as much as he can to be better than his brothers."

"That's why he hates me, I don't have to try to excel at everything I do because my parents are so laid back, they let me do whatever I want, take whatever classes I want." Her voice was clam but something flickered in those dark grey depths.

Gently I brushed my fingertips against the back of her hand; I traced along her wrist and watched as she turned her hand around to display the palm. Soft skin like silk- I threaded my fingers through her and gently lifted her hand in mine, kissing her fingertips, dark grey eyes watched my every movement; I lowered my eyes to caress her soft skin with my lips. She trembled beneath my touch.

"You go too far." She said standing up abruptly, dropping my hand, "God I can't stay in this accursed place from a moment longer."

Her long graceful legs strode away from me, her small butte sashaying in such a way that only a model's daughter could perfect. Something tore inside me and I found myself crouched down in the corner, dark waves of depression curling of my body. I ran my fingers over the bumpy wall, staring at it, into nothing. Faintly in the back of my mind I heard Kyoya sigh and the other Host members chuckle.

A few guests seemed distraught at my sudden diminish into my depressive state, I crouched down on the ground, wrapping my arms around myself, hearing "Great you made the Boss all depressed." From Hikaru and Kaoru is sync.

"Why me?" I heard Blaise muttered under her breath.

Finger laced through my hair, running through the golden locks, I paused in my depression and glanced up to see Blaise sitting beside me, her pale arm outstretched. Her fingers moved from my hair to dance lightly against my cheek and under my chin, "What am I to do with you?" she questioned.

I smiled at her, attempting to be charming but her eyes widened in surprise, I noticed the way her eyes rested on my lips, snapping up to search my own purple eyes. I watched as she leant towards me, the scent of honey and strawberries with the faint scent of vanilla lingered in a cloud around her, intoxicating to my senses. She stretched out her fingers, running them along my forearm, I watched as my muscles contracted lightly beneath her feather light touch.

Her head tilted to the side, her lips curving up in her own disarming smile, "I guess I have to apologise for my brash comments."

"You don't have too." I said watching as she moved her face closer to mine; my purple eyes widened lightly resting against her full bottom lip.

Her teeth teased gently along her bottom lip, her fingers gently touched my chin, tilting my head down, grey eyes boring into mine, I felt the soft brush of her lips against mine and the hairs on my forearms rose in response. I brushed my own lips against hers slightly. Answering her kiss, moans of both mingled passion and surprise, slid along my throat, I felt her smile against my lips.

She pulled away from me a smirk curving along her lips, "Is that a satisfactory apology to you?" she asked laughter filling her voice.

Girls clutched their hands to their chest, while other fainted in surprise at her boldness; others were waiting in agony for my response. I saw all the Host Club members gathered together small smiles played along their lips with a knowing glint in their eyes.

"No." I said, with a collective gasp from all the people surrounding us at my cruel comment.

Blaise began to move away from me, dark grey eyes hardening to steal; I wrapped my hand around her neck stopping her progress, brushing my lips against her, lightly and then deeper feeling her lips part underneath mine, our breath mingling together. "Now it is." I whispered against her lips.

The surrounding people, and knowledge of where I was faded out, to just her, the one girl that made me smile genuinely for the first time in a long time, and something told me that this was the first time she had ever let anybody in. I smiled at her, my purple eyes boring into blazing grey eyes that swirled. A small rare smile gracing upon ruby coloured lips.

Everything faded out to just her… the girl with the grey eyes and smoke stilled hair…

**READ & REVIEW:** I was bored and wondered what would happen if a girl didn't fall for Tamaki's charms but he fell for hers instead. I apologise if Tamaki seems a little out of character, I wanted him to seem more mature as if after everything that happened in the anime changed him a little, making his more mature.

It was fun to write and I hope you all like it…


End file.
